Sonamy: poor Sonic
by Psychic4you
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog lose everthing he has because off his girlfriend Sally or is she? . Sonic hopes dies with him until one person give him back hope again. PURE SONAMY! If you don't like them don't read it.


Sonamy: Sonic poor

The story start off with finding the hero of mobius with the name off Sonic the hedgehog in his bed. He was getting up alone (again). Sonic was living with his girlfriend Sally in his house. He sighted because again his girlfriend left off without letting him know. He was walking his way to his kitchen when he saw a note.

*reading note*  
Sonic I been gone shopping. See you tonight.

Your lovely hot adoring girlfriend  
Sally

*end of note*

He sighted because she was going out shopping again. This was getting along to much. She always came back with expensive stuff she really didn't need.

"She left me again for the 6 time this week" he was thinking a little angry. While he was eating his breakfast.

"Does she even want to be with me?" he thought to himself.

When he was done he cleaned his table and checked his post. This time there were a lot off bills.  
They were saying:

• Ring of gold: 999rings  
• Ear bels: 799 ring  
• Skirt: 450 rings  
• Sweater: 600 rings  
• Dress: 850 rings  
• Shoes of diamonts: 5000 rings  
• Check restaurant 5 star Bright side: 3500

Totaal 12.198 rings

There was also a letter with is that said:

"Dear mister Sonic The Hedgehog. As we have seen you didn't paid your bills. If you don't pay all the bill we shall gave to occupy on your house and personally occupations.

You get 3 days to paid all the bill. You have been warned.

The government."

Sonic watched in horror at the letter as his girlfriend arrived back at his place. He saw Sally coming back with bags full off clothes, shoes, and so on.

"Hey Sonic." She spoke to him.

"SALLY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OFF THIS?" he shouted as he showed his girlfriend the list off what needed to be paid.

"O yeah about that. I gave used your credit card to buy a few things for me." She replied with a smile.

"Where is all off this stuff?" he asked her holding back his rage.

"At my home of course." She answered him normal.

"SALLY YOU NEED TO GIVE THOSE THINGS BACK! I AM GOING TO LOSE MY HOME!" he screamed at her.

"Ooooooo I see, well in that case." She gave back his credit card and took her bags and started to leave.

"where are you going?" he asked her in fear because he knew what she was doing.

"I am leaving. O yeah I break up with you . I can't live with somebody were I can't get to buy everything I want." She answered him and left him.

He was not only heartbroken. But he was about to lose his house also.

Three days have past  
Sonic was fully tired because he worked day and night to try and get the rings but it was no use. He got only got 4500rings. What made him 7698 ring short. He was shaking in fear when suddenly his doorbell rings. He opened a door and there was a person in a costume.

"Sonic the hedgehog?" he asked Sonic.

"Y-y-y-yes?" Sonic replied in fear.

"I am a bailiff. The government has sent me to take in your house to pay off all your bills." He said coldly.

"PLEASE I DIDN'T BUY ALL OFF THAT STUFF! MY EX-GIRLFRIEND HAS STOLEN MY CREDIT CARD AND BUYED ALL THAT STUFF AND TOOK IT TO HER HOME! I SWEAR!" he screamed at him in fear. But he didn't seemed care.

"There are more people coming up with that excuse. It was your credit card so it was you that buy all off that. I am sorry but I have to set you out off your home." He said. Sonic burst out off tears while other people stared to take everything away from him and the man kicked him out off his house.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" he begged him while his tears came out like a river.

"I am sorry, but orders are orders." He said and locked his home and then left. Sonic was for the first time in his live: Poor.

Five day's later

Sonic was now living on the street while he did everything that was possible to survive. His fur was dark blue off the dirt on him. His clothes were sloppy and didn't gave him much protection.  
He was standing at a chilly dog stall but when he saw the price it was to much for him. He worked to buy some food but it was not enough to pay for a bed nor a house. He asked his work if he could sleep in the company but they were laughing him out with just to think that.

He went to a store so that he would need something to eat. He saw delicious things but when he watched the price and he couldn't afford it. After he got some food that wasn't to expensive he started to eat, but when he was finished his 'dinner' he was still hungry.

With the hungry feeling he went to the metro station to sleep on the cold floor. he hugged himself in order to get warm because he was shaking a lot and his 'clothes', they where not in condition to hold him warm. The weather didn't help because it was –15 degrees. People watched him with rare eyes but none off them offered him something. Some have dropped him a ring or 2 but not enough to really get anything useful. He was going to sleep on ground and pull a cardboard over him that he recently found. He was so cold that he could die. He silenced wished that somebody just would take care off him and give him love.

The last train in the metro arrived and there was a pink hedgehog coming out off it. She was late because she had overtime at work and was about to get home. When she was about to get on the stairs she saw a dark blue hedgehog covered with a carton over him shaking a lot. She never saw him before and made her way over to him. When she arrived at him she saw he was with his eyes closed and crying a lot, she also saw he was shaking a lot. She held her hand on his body and felt he was so cold he could frees to death. She immediately took off her warm coat and put it on him.

Sonic shot awake when he felt the warm coat on him and saw a beautiful pink hedgehog watching over him. He looked at her with wide open eyes and he had a blush on his face. She smiled at him.

"T-t-t-thank you" Sonic said to her stuttering.

"Your welcome" the pink girl replied.

"Why are you sleeping on the ground?" she asked him wondered.

"I-i-i-i can't –a-a-afford to pay for a b-b-b-bed" he said in tears sobbing.

"Hey if you want I give you a place to stay" she offered him. His eyes were opened wide again because his wish came out. Somebody would take care for him?

"Would you take me?" he asked not believing his ears.

"Yes you can stay with me" she replied with a warm smile.

Sonic was now getting warmer with the coat on him that he hugged her even through he didn't know her. She returned he hug and also use her body heat to give more warm to him.

"Your to nice" he said with a smile while tears came out of his eyes. Not because he was sad, but because he was happy. There was hope for him again.

"Come on, lets go" she said and he got up his feet following her.

"So what's your name?" Sonic asked her.

"My names Amy Rose" Amy replies

"Beautiful name Amy" He responded to her.

"So what's your name" she questioned him.

"I'm Sonic The Hedgehog" he answered her. Her eyes wide opened.

"Y-y-y-you are Sonic The Hedgehog. T-t-t-t-the hero Sonic?" she asked him looking at him.

"Was hero, not now anyway" he said sadly.

"Wow I never thought a hero would be living on the street, I euhm am a huge fan of you." She replied with a blush.

"You are?" he asked curious.

"eeeeeuhm yes" she replied shyly rubbing her arm.

They talked on the way and Sonic really liked this girl. Even through he just knew her. They walked inside her house were indeed all off his old stuff was able to find. Everything that was taken from his home was in here house. Even the pictures and his mp3 player.

"You got all my stuff?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Well they were cheap and I couldn't resist to buy them because they were from … well ….you" she said with a blush looking down.

"Where did you buy all this?" he questioned her again.

"On a auction. Nobody betted on them and I got it all for my collection off you." She spoke to him.

"I didn't even know my stuff was sold" he said to her a bit sad. Suddenly he held his hands on his stomach because it was growling loud.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him wondered.

"Yes very much" he admitted in shame.

"Don't worry I will make you something. If you want you may go for a shower." She said to him with a smile. He couldn't believe his ears. This would be the first shower in five day's since he was kicked out off his house. She showed him the bathroom and he went inside. Amy go to her room and get some clothes that hopefully would fit and placed it frond the door off the bathroom.

"Sonic I have some clothes for you when your done with your shower they are in frond off the door." She spoke to the bathroom door.

"Euhm okay thank you Amy" he replied to the door. He first took his new clothes that were also his. Slowly he started to put off his "clothes" and thrown them away in the thrash can, after that he when in the shower. He turned on the water and to his surprised there came warm water out off it ,usually he "washed" him in the near very cold river. He was in the shower for 20 minutes enjoying the warm water and cleaned his body that was now coral blue instead off dirt blue. He got out the shower and putted on his clothes, as a show off approval he cleaned her shower. He made his way down and smelled something he thought never going to eat again: CHILLY DOGS!

He followed his noise an that lead him to the kitchen. Amy made many plates and was just done with the last one when she saw him.

"HE IS SONIC THE HEDGHOG!" she squealed in her thoughts.

"O Amy this smells so good, I can't hardly resist it" he spoke holding his arms on his stomach that begged him to just steal the damn chilly dog.

"I know that your favorite food, Have a bite" She responded. Sonic didn't need to let him tell that twice and jumped on the plate and bite on the chilly dog. A feeling off pleasure came over to him because he missed eating it. He hadn't eat one single chilly dog after he lived on the street. She took some for herself but Sonic ate the most.

"OH AMY THANK YOU" He said in tears of joy

"You're welcome Sonic" she responded with a blush.

"Ooooooh Sonic I love you so much" she though to herself while looking at him enjoying his chilly dogs.

A little later

"How I missed that!" Sonic spoke in a relived way when he was done with his last chilly dog.

"I gladly made them for you." The replied to him and started to taking the plate away.

"Can I help you with the dishes to show you my thanks?" He asked her.

"You don't have to help me Sonic" she answered him with a smile.

"I want to, because you euhm helped me." He said with a blush.

"Okay you can dry off". She responded. Sonic stood you took a towel and she was washing of one off the plates.

"Sonic?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes Amy" he replied to her.

"How did you actually arrived living on the street?" she questioned him.

He told her the hole story that his ex-girlfriend stolen his credit card and bought expensive stuff, that he worked day and night to save his house, the life on the street and the work he did before she came.

"OMG! YOU POOR THING" she screamed and hugging him.

"*snif* yeah *snif* I went *snif* through all off *snif* that." He spoke softly and trying to hold back his tears but didn't succeeded.

"Don't worry. You can stay as long as you want" she said still hugging and comforting him. He hugged her back.

"Thank you Amy for taking care out off me" he spoke while he couldn't control his tears. Suddenly he starts to yawn.

"I guess your are tired" she said to him in the eyes.

"Yeah a lot actually" he replied back with his eyes almost closed.

"Come on lets get you to bed." She finished and lead him to her room. He saw a two person bed. He have her a confused look.

"Euhm don't I have to sleep on your seat?" he asked her with a blush.

"Of course not, you may sleep with me." She responded with a blush back.

"Euhm okay" he finished. Amy gave him first a pajama that also was his before. They both putted off there clothes and Sonic put on his pajama while Amy put on a nightgown and they couldn't resist to look at each other.

"He so beautifull" she thought off him.

"She so beautifull" he thought off her.

Sonic was first unsure if he really wanted to through with this until Amy patted on his spot. He slowly got in bed with her and putted his head on the pillow.

"Sonic did you ever kissed you ex-girl friend?" she suddenly asked and looked at him.

"Yes but only on the cheek not on the lips. I never got to far in that" he replied to her.

"Sonic I really like you I do, I care for you all lot". She said going over to him.

"Thank you Amy, that means much to me" he replies with a blush.

"I love you Sonic" she spoke to him.

"I love you too Amy" he replied to her.

"Would you like to move in with me?" she asked him hoping he would say yes.

"I would love to Amy" he responded to her.

They both kissed with passion and later feel asleep with smiles on there faces.

The next day Sonic awakes in bed with Amy next to him. But she had still her clothes on. He was about to bring breakfast on bed. This was for showing his thanks to her. He putted everything on a plate and got to her bedroom. She was about to wake up she saw him with a plate full off things for breakfast. She blushed a lot.

"AAAAAUUUUW Sonikku you didn't need to do that for me" she replied with a beautiful smile. He putted the plateau on her bed and kissed her.

"I wanted to" he replied to her also with his smile.

They ate together and talked and there was a lot off laughing. Suddenly the doorbell rings.

*ding dong*

Amy got to her frond door still in her nightdress.

"Hello do you know were I can find Sonic the Hedgehog?" he asked her.

"I will call him. SONIC THERES A MAN AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" she screams to her chamber. Sonic wondered who it could be and jumped when he saw the bailiff.

"Sonic I have for letter to you." He said giving him the letter and left. Sonic was confused but when he opened he begin to read.

*Reading note*  
Dear Mister hedgehog. We from the government have found out that you are one off the victims off Anti Sally, that covered herself with saying she's princess Sally Acorn.  
She is accused for robbing people by stealing their credit card and use it to buy stuff and sell it on the black market. For this she's locked away in prison.

As apologize we shall give you your home back and also your stolen money with a compensation of 20.000 rings.

Come to the town hall to get your home back

The government

*end of note*

Sonic couldn't believe his eyes but he didn't wanted to leave Amy. He would accepted the rings but he wouldn't take his home back.

"Wow Amy look at this!" he screamed at her showing her the letter. She was happy as actually sad. He would go back to his home she was thinking. But she looked happy for him.

"That's great Sonic, but I guess you leave me?" she asked him sadly. He suddenly putted his arms around her and kisses her.

"Of course not, I will not go back to my home, I will stay with you." He answered with his smile.

"You will?" she questioned him wondered hoping

"Of course I will, you made me sooooo happilly Amy. I will just go and get the rings." He responded at her still with his smile.

Sonic when over to the town hall and got indeed all his rings back that were stolen from him also with the compensation. Sonic still worked but not so hard like he did when he slept on the street. Amy and him lived together happily also dreamlike and years later he proposed to her and she said 'yes'. They had 2 children named Sonny (girl) and Flash(boy). They lived as a happy family and Sonic never slept on the street again.


End file.
